1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to payload containment systems, and in particular, to removable payload containment systems for various platforms.
2. Description of Related Art
The U.S. Army is developing various intelligent, autonomous robotic systems. Example robots include, for instance, Small Unmanned Ground Vehicle (SUGV) Model Nos. 310 and 320 available from iRobot Corporation of Somerville, Mass. The robots may be configured for various missions, which may require markedly different hardware and component configurations. For example, one or more sensors, detectors, measuring devices, appendages, armaments, etc. may be mounted onto a robot for a particular mission. Components typically are mounted directly to the robot's chassis through the various electro-mechanical couplings and connected to pin connectors on the robot's chassis through a plug or flexible ribbon or cable connection for providing power or signal communications. Configuring the robot for a particular mission can be quite a lengthy process—not to mention a challenge to mount various and different hardware components and related electronics to the robotic platform.
The U.S. Army Research Laboratory (ARL) has designed and built a payload container for iRobot Corporation's previous robotic platform, the PackBot®, which includes an opening for enabling coupling of a connector inside the housing to a mating pin connector mounted to the robot's chassis. The payload container can be fastened directly to the robot's chassis with screw fasteners. Fastening and removing the payload container to the robot requires significant time to install or remove the screw fasteners, and the payload container is not water-proof, dust-proof, or shielded to adequately protect sensitive electronic components therein. Furthermore, and also of particular concern, is that when a connector is being connected to and disconnected from a corresponding connector of the robot and even during use, the fragile connectors are susceptible to damage. For instance, even slight rotation or pivoting of the payload container with respect to the robot's chassis (or movement in a direction other than required to couple/uncouple the connectors) can shear, break, crush, bend, and/or otherwise damage the pin connections or contacts of the connector, crack or break the wall of connector and/or the payload container, or unintentionally disconnect the connector, among other problems. In light of these issues, this payload container has proved quite limited for in-field use, and impractical for many applications.
An improved payload container system for platforms would be beneficial.